Everything to Lose
by ThatOneKid24
Summary: Haruka is caught in the arms and lips of another woman. Michiru leaves her. Can Haruka win her love back?
1. Chapter 1

Everything to Lose

First off, I am all for the romance of Haruka and Michiru. It's the sweetest love anyone could ever dream of. I am a romantic, even if I don't really show it in real life, so I write it. And I love the idea of Haruka and Michiru. I relate most to Haruka, so this story is told by her. Disclaimer: They're not mine, but they're fun to play with.

--

I stood, staring over the terrible churning sea, my sandy hair dancing wildly in the wind. I lowered my head, eyes downcast. I, Haruka Tenoh, was ashamed. I never felt this strongly about my guilt. It was odd that I had chose this place to run, for it was the sea that I was running from.

The vision replayed in my mind. Of Michiru, the look on her beautiful face. That terrible, terrible look of disappointment, despair, and finally, of resentment. I didn't know what had possessed me to hold that other woman in my arms. To smile in my usual deviant way. Or to lean in to a kiss from a woman who was not my own.

Closing my own eyes, I listened to the sea. It was truly unsettled tonight, as was the wind. It seemed our elements were bound tightly to our own emotions. I exhaled, opened my eyes, and grabbed my helmet from the seat of my navy blue Kawasaki Ninja. Placing it on my head, I straddled the bike, starting it and speeding off into the darkness.

The Night Before

"Michi, do you really have to go? I don't want to sit around here alone all night?" I sulked. I hated when she went to those fancy classical music parties.

Michiru smiled, her aqua eyes sparkling, "It'll only be for a few hours. Why don't you go out for a bit? Take a ride or something. You won't even notice the time."

I nodded in agreement. Riding usually did help and time flew by when I was on my bike. "I suppose. Maybe I'll stop in at Makoto's bar and see how it's doing."

"That sounds like a good idea." Michiru replied, turning around. "How do I look?"

I looked her over, admiring how the fitted black silk dress clung to her hips and accented every perfect part of her body. "Beautiful." I spoke softly. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie. I'll see you in a few hours." She flashed another smile as she walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer: Not mine, just like to borrow.

I rode off on my bike, speeding around Tokyo like the devil was after me. It was only a few moments before I slowed and parked outside of "Thunder", Makoto's bar. She had opened it not too long ago, and it quickly became one of the top hot spots for food and drinks. It didn't at all surprise me that it was packed.

I dismounted the bike, nodding to the bouncer who let me pass the line and enter the building.

"Haruka! Hey!" Makoto yelled from behind one of the bars, grinning ear to ear. "Come here and get a drink! On me!"

I smiled back and walked up to an empty stool. That's when I laid eyes on her. She was stunning. Long raven hair, sparkling baby blue eyes, and amazing pale skin. I flashed my trademark smirk, "May I have the honor of sitting next to you?"

The woman smiled back, nodding her head. "Of coarse." She motioned to the seat. "I'm Kimmora, by the way." She held out a delicate hand, which I took softly in my own, raising it to my lips to kiss gently.

"I am Haruka. And it is an honor to be in your presence." I replied, watching her turn a deep crimson.

Makoto stopped in front of us, her eyes looking back and forth between us. "Um, Haruka, where's Michiru?" she asked, handing me my drink.

I snapped my eyes away from Kimmora, "At some fancy party. So, I came here to chill and check out your new bar." I took a sip of my drink. Rum and coke, and expertly made. "Besides, am I not allowed out alone?" I flashed another grin at the woman next to me, winked, and looked towards Makoto in a highly innocent way.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I didn't mean anything by that. Just wondering. You two are almost always together." Makoto replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "A little freedom never hurt. Besides, I came to have some fun."

Present

I pulled up to our building. Michiru's car was not there. I pulled my bike into an empty space and sat, staring up at the window to our apartment. Darkness was all that greeted me.

Sighing, I got off the bike and walked to the door. Within minutes, I was on the 12th floor, staring at the little silver number 109 on the door. After unlocking it, I opened the door and turned on a light. I guess I hoped that in the last two minutes, she had decided to come home. The apartment was completely empty.

"Haruka, you idiot. Why did you have to…" my voice trailed as I noticed the letter sitting on the table, my name written on the front in Michiru's beautiful script. My eyes fell to the small velvet box next to it. I remembered the box well. "No.." I could barely whisper as I opened the lid. Inside sat the white gold and aquamarine promise ring I had given her last year for Christmas. It was a promise of my undying love. Yet here it sits in my hand, and not on her finger.

All I could do was fall to the ground, shaking, and clutching the ring and letter in my hand. My breath was ragged as I stumbled to open it. Finally, after a few minutes of careful tearing, I was able to open and pull out the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the adds! The whole story keeps playing out in my mind, so all I have to do is get it down on paper, so I'm glad I can get this one out fast. Thank you again!

--

I had finally gotten the letter open, my hands shaking like an earthquake as I tried to focus on the words.

_Haruka,_

_You have no idea how hard it is to write this. I never wanted to write something of this nature to you. How could you do this? How could you fall into someone else's embrace? I know the look you were giving her. You looked at me in that same way._

_How can you say you love me? You promised, remember? You gave me a token of your love, saying that as long as it shone, so would you love for me. Haruka, it still shines beautifully. But I can not wear it. You've tarnished the meaning of the ring. You have tarnished us._

_I can not face you. I have cried enough tears to fill oceans over you. I don't know what to do, but I know that I can not come home. I will have everything personal of mine removed when you are not around. I just can't bare the sight of you. You kill me with what you have done._

_I loved you, my Haruka. I loved you with all my heart._

_Michiru_

I let the letter slip from my grasp. Tears had already fallen from my eyes. I never noticed when they started. I clutched the ring to my heart and leaned back against the table for support. "Why Haruka? Why did you have to be so stupid? How could you hurt her?" I spoke, softly before letting out a defining yell and slamming my hands onto the floor.

"I'll get her back. I have to." I pledged to myself. If there was one thing in the world I would do, it would be to get the love of my life back in my arms.

The Bar

Makoto shrugged, "Just don't have too much fun."

I waved her warning away with a little flick of the wrist. "Trust me, I'm innocent." I finished my first drink and slid the glass back towards Makoto, who refilled it and slid it back. "Thanks." I said before turning back to the raven-haired woman next to me. "So, tell me about yourself."

Kimmora shrugged, "Well, I'm 21, I'm here on business with my father's company, and I think you're cute."

I blinked, raised my right eyebrow and leaned a little closer. "Well than let me tell you a little about me. I'm 22, I race cars, and I would have to agree with your statement as well."

I don't know what happened next. I was going to be a smart ass and say that 'I think I'm cute as well' but that never happened. Suddenly I was in the embrace of another woman who was not my Michiru. She looked up at me, her eyes locking into mine. It was if time had slowed. She brought her lips to mine, and in the moment, the alcohol and adrenaline in my blood steam took over.

I kissed her back, softly, holding her tightly to my own body. She had responded to me, clutching me tightly to herself. I couldn't stop myself.

"Haruka!" The sound of Makoto screaming my name brought me out of the dream I was in, only to find it wasn't a dream. I looked at Makoto, who was running towards the door. I had only seen her for a split second before she disappeared, but I saw her. I saw the look on her face, the hatred in her eyes, the sadness in her soul. Michiru had seen me kissing someone else.

"Shit!" I yelled, pulling away from the other woman.

She looked at me, grabbing my hand, "Stay. It's much more fun here."

I glared at her, "You have no idea what I just did. I am sorry, but I have to go."

In the time it had taken me to get away from Kimmora and get out the door, all I saw was the taillights of Michiru's car before it turned down a side street and out of my vision.

"Haruka! What the fuck were you thinking?" Makoto screamed at me. "She wouldn't say a thing to me. All I know is you better go chase her!" She punched me in the arm, leaving it stinging. Makoto was the only one who could rival me in strength, and sometimes, I think she forgets that.

"I don't know what happened. I really don't. I didn't mean for this to…" I stammered, throwing my helmet on and mounting my bike. "I have to find her. I have to explain. I have to." I started the engine, pulling into the road and speeding off in the last direction I saw her going.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one's for you Reusch17. winks

--

I had driven for hours through several streets in Tokyo. I had driven past the apartment several times, been to every gallery in town, even Michiru's special secret places that she would go to. Nothing, not a sign of her anywhere. '_Michi, where are you?'_ I though, pulling over to stretch. I removed my helmet, sighing, and looked into the night sky. You could see clearly, one shining star, brighter than any other. Neptune was shining brighter than any other star. "Michiru, you'll never know how sorry I am. I just want you back." I started my bike again, and headed home to the emptiness that I knew would be waiting.

The next morning I awoke, bitterly aware that I was, in fact, alone. There had been no sign of her at all last night, and after staying up for hour after hour, calling her cell phone, which kept going directly to voicemail, and worrying sick, I had finally fallen asleep. Waking up alone was certainly not a happy feeling.

I sighed and got out of bed, swearing loudly as I kicked the bedpost on my way towards the bathroom. It still smelled like her shampoo and perfume. It seemed for a moment like she had been there recently. '_Impossible. I was awake until 5am. I would have known. Besides, nothing is out of place.'_ I stared at the reflection in the mirror, sighing at the sight of my own face. "Michi, how could you ever love me?" I turned from the mirror, starting the water to the shower, letting the steam fill the room before letting my clothes fall to the ground and stepping in.

The hot water streamed over my body. I stood with the water pounding down on my head, then falling rapidly over the rest of me. Tears formed in my eyes as the realization hit all over again. She may never come home. I decided that I would find her, look everywhere, I would never let her get away.

After finally finishing my shower, I dressed, throwing on a black t-shirt and loose jeans. I went to the kitchen, picked at a bowl of ramen, and sat, thinking of how I would win the love of my life back. '_Flowers? No, that's lame. Dinner? That's too ordinary. You need something good. Something spectacular. Something that nobody else could give her.'_ I glared into the bowl before screaming out.

Angrily, I stood up and grabbed my jacket from the hook near the door. A ride would help, riding my bike always helped me think. I picked my keys up and went downstairs to my bike. I looked around, hoping for some sign that she was near. There was nothing. The parking lot was empty except for a couple cars here and there. I sighed, taking off in the direction of the ocean.

I had no idea how long I had driven around, or how long I had been standing in the exact spot that I am in now. All I know is I spent all day looking for Michiru, and now, night has fallen, and I still can not find her. I shrugged, feeling completely and utterly at a loss. The only thing I could do was return home, and pray that she had returned.

Coming home, it appeared that she hadn't been there. Until I saw the note. That note brought about the biggest wave of regret, sorrow, and depression I would ever face in my life. She had given back my ring, my promise, my love. And all I could possibly do, was cry. And I don't cry often.

After the tears finally subsided, I pledged to myself that I would find her. I would get her back. Slowly I stood, shaking terribly, and set the letter on the table. I still held the ring, staring at the tiny stones, all shinning from the little bit of light in the room. I sighed, twisting it around in my fingers before removing the white gold chain from around my neck. It had been a gift from Michiru. I slid the chain through the opening of the ring, and replaced it upon my neck. "There, at least a piece of her is with me until I can get the real thing back." I smiled, remembering the day I gave her that ring. It was the day I had told her I loved her. "I want your happiness back."

I sat on the couch, trying to figure out the best plan of action to first of all, find her. At some point I must have reached exhaustion, because I had fallen asleep. I woke with the sun shining down in my eyes through the balcony window. I squinted, trying to figure out why I was laying in such an awkward angle instead of in my bed with Michiru. I rubbed my temples as I realized I hadn't been dreaming, that my nightmare was real. "I need to go."

I quickly dressed, headed downstairs, and jumped on my bike. I sped off in the direction of Makoto's bar, hoping she had heard something from Michiru. I took my normal route, zipping in and out of traffic, just as I always do when I'm on my bike. I was almost there when some idiot swerved in front of me, about clipping my front tire. I yelled shaking my fist in his direction before going around him. '_Jesus Christ, why are people such idiots. Can't they see what they're doing?'_ I thought bitterly. I hardly had enough time to finish my thought before I heard the squealing tires and smelled the burning rubber. There was a flash of light, I remember thinking about Michiru, and then darkness overcame me.

I woke at some point later to the sound of beeping machines. I felt like I was in a daze and every part of my body hurt. I tried to sit up, but a searing pain in my left arm sent me right back to laying down. I opened my eyes fully, and looked at my arm. There were several rods poking through it, and it was heavily bandaged. I looked around the room. There was several bouquets of flowers, cards, and balloons scattered around. Makoto was lounging back in a chair, sleeping. I wondered how long I had been here, how long she had been here, and if Michiru had been in to visit.

Makoto woke when she heard me rustling in bed. "Haruka? Haruka are you awake?" She crept closer to me, a look of pure concern and worry etched into her features.

I cringed, looking in her direction, "What.. what happened?" I winced as I moved my arm unintentionally.

"You crashed on your bike. Some idiot who had just robbed a bank slammed into you and another car. Your bike is completely trashed. They said had it not been for your helmet, you would have died. However, your arm was shattered and has three rods in it. You had one surgery already to fix it, but you will need another. You were really lucky Haruka. They said your pure will was what kept things from being worse. Like you were fighting for something." Makoto's voice trailed off.

I looked at her, taking a deep breath. "Has she… has Michiru come?"

Makoto looked down. "Haruka, there's something you don't understand. There was another car involved in the accident." She looked at me, taking a deep shaky breath.

I sprang forward, visions of terrible scenes filling my mind. I screamed in pain as my arm jerked forward. "Makoto, where is she? How is she? She's not… she didn't…" Tears formed in my eyes but refused to spill down my cheeks.

Makoto shook her head. "She's in another room, in critical condition. She was heading back towards your house. A witness said that the car hit you and then jerked into the other lane, hitting her car head-on. She was wearing her seatbelt, probably the only thing that saved her. But, Haruka, you should know how serious it is. It.. it doesn't look good." Makoto looked down. "I'm sorry, Haruka."

The pain was blinding, but I jumped out of bed. "Take me to her." I demanded to Makoto. "Please. Take me to her now."

She tried to calm me down, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Haruka, you're not supposed to move. It's going to damage your arm even more. You need to rest."

I pushed her hands away, "Makoto, please, take me to her now or I will find her myself."

Makoto looked at me, defeat in her eyes, "Alright, we'll go. But at least put the sling on and sit in the wheelchair so I can push you. You don't need the movement in your arm."

I nodded swiftly. Reaching my hand up, I felt the chain still around my neck, the ring still hanging from it. _'My dear Michiru, you'll never know how sorry I am. Please, please get better.'_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Weee! I love reviews! Yeah yeah, lots 'o drama. Kill me 'eh? (Or don't, cause then the story will never end! Mwahahahahaha!!)

--

The sight before me is one I can never forget. My beautiful angel laying motionless, tubes in her mouth, wire attached to her still frame. I scrambled from the wheelchair the moment my eyes fell upon her. I ignored the searing pain in my arm as I ran to her bedside. "Michiru. Michiru. Please, please wake up. You are everything to me. Everything. I need you Michiru. Without you I'm lost. Without you I have lost it all." Tears flowed freely from my eyes. I clenched my good hand around hers, refusing to let go for even a moment.

At some point Makoto had brought me a chair. I hadn't realized it until I was already sitting. She smiled, patted my good shoulder, and left us alone. I sobbed freely into the sheets of Michiru's bed, every possible scenario playing through my mind. Would she wake? Would she stay in eternal slumber?

I had no idea how long I had been there. Had it been hours? Nights? Days? The last thing I remembered was falling asleep after crying yet again. I awoke to find the sun shining down gracefully over her face. She was so beautiful, even in such a horrible place such as the hospital. I startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Haruka? You shouldn't be out of bed. It's not good for your arm. Besides, you have surgery again today." The doctor said, trying to get me to stand and go back to my room.

"No. I'm staying with her." My voice was hoarse, my throat dry and raw from crying.

The doctor looked at me with a sad expression. "Haruka, the injuries to Michiru, they're very severe. She had very bad internal bleeding and head trauma. I'm surprised she's made it this far."

I looked at the woman laying motionless in the bed next to me. My sorrow turned to rage as I thought about whoever was responsible. "And the driver of the other car?"

"He was arrested and will not be getting out of jail." The doctor replied. "Now, please Haruka, you need to get ready for your next surgery."

I started at him a moment before looking back at my love. "I just need to do one thing. Can you please help me take this necklace off?"

The doctor unclasped the chain and I slid the ring off of it. I turned it around in my hand before moving to Michiru's side. "I'm sorry. My promise will never be broken. I love you, my Michiru." And with that, I slid the ring back on her finger before following the doctor out of the room.

I awoke sometime later, my eyes heavy and a terrible throbbing in my arm. I tried to focus on where I was, but realized I was not in the same room I had been in before. I looked over, smiling only slightly to realize they had moved me to the same room as Michiru.

She looked much the same, apparently not moving of her own will. I looked down at her hand, the ring shimmering as it moved in the light. My eyes widened. It moved. The ring moved. Her hand moved. I jumped out of bed, quickly realizing that was a bad idea as the pain shot through my arm.

"Michi? Michi? Can you hear me?" I struggled next to her bed, trying to pull a chair behind me. I took her hand in my good one, stroking it gently. The next sight was the best I had ever seen.

Michiru's eyes fluttered open, slowly, before turning her head slightly to mine. My heart stopped as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Wait, I'll get the doctor, they can take the tube out of your mouth." She slowly nodded her head once, closing her eyes again.

My heart raced as I stumbled with the call button. In a moment the nurse came in and removed the tube. She squeezed my hand tightly as it was removed. I gladly accepted her pain.

"Michiru, my love. I'm sorry." I said, not sure where to even begin. "You are my everything. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

She held a finger up to my lips, causing me to stop talking. Her voice was barely audible, but I heard her clear as day. "I love you Ruka."

We spent much of the next few days in silence, enjoying that we were both alive and working back to being healthy. She had two major surgeries, while I only had one more to repair my arm. Each time, I was there, waiting for her to return from surgery.

The time had finally come when we were both released from the hospital. I hailed a cab, helping her into the car before getting in also. The ride home was spend in silence. I held her close, and she gripped my hand tightly. Twenty minutes later we arrived in front of our building.

I got out, holding my hand out to her, where she gratefully took it, and assisted her up to the elevator and then into the apartment. She sat on the couch, and I looked at her softly. "Michiru, I need to tell you something."

She looked up at me, saddness still lingering in her eyes. "Okay Haruka." She moved over slightly, allowing me room to sit by her side.

"Michi, I've never been so scared in my entire life. The thought of not having you terrified me. I love you, more than anything else in the world, I love you." Tears edged their way to my eyes, a single one escaped. She brought her hand to my cheek, brushing it away.

"I didn't think I would ever hurt the way I did when I saw you with that other woman. I saw you chase after me. I actually hadn't gone too far from the bar, just around the corner, but I saw you speed off in the direction you saw me go. I had actually been home almost all night, only parking my car on the other side of the building. I was so hurt, Haruka." Tears streamed from her eyes. All the pain and suffering being released.

"But then, I was heading home, and I saw you riding on your bike. I saw, I saw him swerve, and my heart stopped. But he missed you. Haruka, I saw him. I saw him swerve again and this time. I saw him hit you and you were thrown across the street. I thought you… I thought he ki.." Her voice trembled and broke, bursting into tears, her whole body shaking. "And then in a second he was in front of me. I couldn't get out of the way. The next thing I remember is waking up with you holding my hand."

I held her tightly in my arms, stroking her hair. "I'm here. We're both here, together. I promise, my love, I promise you that I will never let anything hurt you again. I never want you to feel pain again."

I smiled at her, and she returned the smile. I kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Haruka."


End file.
